Te encuentro donde menos espero
by Shiori Bookman Walker
Summary: Konichiwa mina-san! poes aqui les dejo un one-shot de esta parejita * * LavixAllen Nota: D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, si asi fuera en verdad seria el fin del mundo xD


Un albino habia buscado a su pelirrojo amigo por todas parte ese dia, y no le habia podido encontrar, debia avisarle que Bookman le buscaba. Habia revisado todos los sitios en los que el podria estar pero simplemente no le podia encontrar, hera como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Cansado de buscarle por todas partes, se dirigio a su habitacion, y cual fue la sorpresa de el albinoal ver al pelirrojo sentado en su cama.

-¿Lavi, que estas asiendo aquí?-pregunto muy sorprendido.

-Estaba esperandote-contesto serenamente mientras se paraba de la cama.

-¿Y se puede saber para que?-pregunto curioso, mientras se asercaba a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Por supuesto que si-rio burlonamente.

Mas rapido de lo que Allen pudo imaginar, el ojiverde le tomo por los hombros y lo avento-literalmente- a la cama y se poso sobre él.

-La-lavi… ¿qué estas haciendo?-pregunto el albino intrigado.

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio?-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es obvio que si lo pregunto es porque no se-dijo algo sonrojado.

-jeje-rio burlonamente- aun herez un crio…-Allen por alguna razon se estremecio- pero eso puedo cambiarlo-portando una sonrisa entre picara y maligna (Autora: Nada bueno sale de una sonrisa asi) que hizo que el peliblanco se estremeciera en cierto punto por miedo.

-¿A que diablos te refieres Lavi?-le pregunto enojado tratando de salirse de la posicion.

-Jeje-rio burlonamente y le sujeto las manos por encima de la cabeza- ¿quieres saberlo? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-pregunto con una mirada algo allanante, el albino solo asintio, inosentemente-¡muy bien!, supongo que ante tu reaccion, lo minimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte a entender mi concepto….- peligrosamente aserco su rostro al del albino, quedando a escasos centimetros sus bocas.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-penso Allen-¿Qué es esta sensacion tan agradable (¿?) que estoy sintiendo?-cerro los ojos y penso- su respiracion hace cosquillas en mis mejillas- e inconcientemente sonrojo. Lavi sonrio ante tal accion, pareciera que disfrutaba de eso, realmente le gustaba verle asi, ver sonrojado a su moyashi.

Lavi se aserco al oido del albino y mordio su lobulo asiendo que este se estremeciera.

-En verdad es muy sencillo lograr que te estremezcas- le susurro al oido provocando que este se enfadara y sonrojara-pero ese hera muy obvio-solto una risita burlona.

-Baka!-le dijo Allen-¿como pretendes que no reaccione de esa manera si haces cosas asi?, y encima estas sobre mi….-sonrojo (Autora: que popular eso) a lo que el pelirojo rio.

-¡Bien!-dijo Lavi- es hora de empezar-viendole dulcemente (¿?).

-¿Nani…?-

Allen no pudo terminar porque Lavi unio sus labios sorpresivamente, haciendo que este reprimiera las palabras. Allen intento no hacerse victima de tal acto, no correspondio al beso y para ello, utilizo todas sus fuerzas (las que le quedaban). Lavi se separo de su moyashi.

-Allen…-le hablo el pelirrojo- ¿Qué opinas?-curioso, pero el albino no parecia entender e hizo un gesto de confucion- ¿te ah… desagradado?-aserco su rostro al de Allen- respondeme…

-Yo… -sonrojado y evadiendo la mirada del pelirrojo- no me ah desagradado-aun sin verle-no del todo.

El pelirrojo no pudo contenerse y solto una risita, ``que actitud mas linda´´, es lo que rondaba por su mente.

-Entonces…-se aserco mas al albino- …pudiste haber correspondido-le miro peligrosamente.

-Yo…

¡Urusae!, practicamente fue lo que dijo Lavi al callar a Allen juntando en un nuevo beso sus labios. Pero este, hera un beso distinto al anterior; hera calido y suave, dulce y tierno, pero pronto dejaria de serlo. El anterior se convirtio en un beso mas salvaje y apasionado al cual no se pudo resistir Allen, asi que abandonando toda esperanza de poder parar la situacion, simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento.

Debido a la gran cantidad de energia que el pelirrojo utilizaba para dar aquel beso (Autora: señor beso) suavizo el agarre de las manos de Allen, y este, safandose, paso sus manos sobre el cuello de su ``amigo´´ para intensificar el beso. Allen, debido a la inexperiencia en dicho terreno (Autora: vease que es mas joven), y a que aquel hera su primeri beso (O.O) sin querer abrio la boca, y una lengua traviesa, como si le hubieran dado invitacion, entro sin avisar.

Allen se sorprendio ante tal accion por parte de su sompañero, pero como no podia, no queria detenerse, le siguio el juego.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra saboreandose llegando al punto en el que Allen sintio como la lengua de Lavi tocaba su garganta, al poco rato de so tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, dejando un rastro de saliva al haserlo.

-Allen…-hablo el pelirrojo- ¿te ah desagradado?- pregunto entre cortado.

-I-ie…-sonrrojado y respirando agitadamente.

Lavi se lanzo sobre el y le dijo:

-Podemos detenernos aquí si quieres…

-No se… si eso sea… exactamente lo que quiero

-je –mascullo Lavi mientras se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa- ya veo…

Lavi undio su rostro en el cuello del menor mientras se embriagaba del suave aroma de este, poso sus labios en el cuello del albino y fue succionando piel. Allen se estremecia ante el contacto, y el sentir del calido aliento de Lavi; savía que eso dejaria marcas, pero no le importo y solamente se dejo llevar.

El pelirrojo suvio hasta la cabeza del albino y dirijiendose hacia el costado derecho, mordio el lobulo del menor para despues tomar el rostro de este y depositar un beso, mientras sus manos comenzaban a deshacer el lazo del cuello de la camisa de Allen. Las manos de Lavi estaban desesperadas, hera un martir y desabrochando boton por boton, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces tiro de ambos lados de la camisa rasgandola, para dejar al descubierto el torax del albino.

Dejo los labios del pequeño para pasarlos al pecho del mencionado, e ir recorriendo cada centimetro de este.

Allen acariciaba la cabeza de Lavi mientras mantenia los ojos cerrados, pero Lavi noto que su compañero comenzaba a temblar a medida que el bajaba.

-Allen… -hablo el pelirrojo mirandole- allen… -el albino mantenia sus ojos cerraods- ALLEN! –grito Lavi- ¡Allen, mirame! –orden el ojiverde

-… - el albino obedecio y abrio los ojos- La-lavi… -poso su mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo- ¿sucede algo?-le miro fijamente

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo…. –le miro seriamente

-¿eh?- arqueo una ceja

-Allen… -le miro algo triste - si no estas agusto con esto, dimelo por favor; ya te dije que no haria nada que no quisieras…. –bajo el rostro.

-Lavi… -susurro Allen mientras su exprecion cambiaba a una de felicidad- tonto… -susurro para despues tomar al pelirrojo por el cuello y quedar asi abrazados.

-Allen… -murmuro Lavi sorprendido- tu… tu, ¿quieres que continue? –susurro al oido de este.

-Si… -dijo Allen, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello del pelirrojo.

Lavi se limito a hacer lo dicho por su querido moyashi, asi que abrazando muy fuerte a Allen, y sentandolo, le dio la vuelta para que este quedace de gatillas en la cama. Lavi le abrazo por detrás…

-Hare todo lo que me pidas… -le susurro al oido.

Lavi delicadamente fue quitando las prendas bajas del albino para asi, que este quedara completamente desnudo; posteriormente el se empezo a desnudar por motivos de comodidad.

Lavi delicadamente introdujo dos de sus dedos en la entrada de Allen para comenzar a dilatar, pero ante esto el menor comenzo a estremeserce por dolor y soltando muy leves gemidos. Lavi aserco su cara al oido del pequeño y susurraba que todo estaria bien para hacer que este se calmase.

Cuando el pelirrojo creyo habia dilatado suficiente, retiro sus dedos de la entrada de Allen y asercandos nuevamente al oido del chico susurro…

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres esto...? ¿Allen?

-Por favor… -volteo a mirarle- no me agas repetirlo denuevo –sonrio, y ante esto Lavi hizo lo mismo.

-Entiendo…

El pelirrojo tomo su miembro y lentamente lo fue introduciendo en la entrada del menor, el cual se aferraba a una almohada con la intencion de ahogar los gritos que queria soltar ante el dolor que le provocaba dicha accion. Lavi se desesperava un poco, ante aquella estreches que apretaba "esquicitamente" su miembro, pero tomando aire fue despacio y poco a poco introduciendo su miembro dentro de esa pequeña cavidad. Faltando tan solo un poco para que entrase todo, Lavi dio un pequeño empujon para que de una vez este entrara por completo, y ante ello, Allen solto un grito.

-¡Allen!, ¿estas bien? –pregunto preocupado Lavi

-S-si… estoy bien –entre cortado- no te detengas por mis gritos…

-Comprendo…

Lavi comenzo a dar pequeñas embestidas a Allen, haciendo que este comenzara a soltar gemidos practicamente inaudibles, pero que al momento en que Lavi comenzaba a embestir con mayor fuerza, aumentaban su sonido. Allen, para ayudar a Lavi a que ambos tuvieran mas "plaacer" movia sus caderas al compaz de las embestidas del pelirrojo, mientras que este masturbaba al albino.

-La…Lavi-gimio Allen- Lavi…

Nada le ubiera gustado mas al ojiverde que escuchar que su moyashi gimiera su nombre, eso le daba a entender que lo estaba disfrutando, y hacia que el estuviese complacido por ofrecerle dicho placer…

Las embestidas se aceleraban cada vez más, y cada vez que esto pasaba Allen soltaba un gemido más y más fuerte, que Lavi, por temor a que fuesen descubiertos, los ahogo besando apasionadamente los labios de "su" albino.

Hera una guerra, la cual ninguna de las juguetonas lenguas queria perder. Una jugaba con la otra y se saboreaban, mientras exploraban cada rincon de la boca del otro, haciendo que callece saliva por la comizura de la boca del albino (por falta de experiencia) hasta que sintieron la lengua del otro tocar su garganta y tuvieron que separarse, dejando un hilo de saliva al hacerlo.

-La-lavi… -dijo Allen entre gemidos- me voy a correr….-sonrojado.

-Ok… corramonos juntos…-dijo dulcemente

Al decir aquello, a pocos instantes lavi se corrio dentro de Allen, quien a su vez se corrio en la mano de Lavi. El anterior, miro el semen del abino y trago parte de este, y delicadamente volteo al menor dejandolo caer sobre la cama, estaba completamente rojo y sudado… Lavi, salpico el semen que tenia en la mano sobre el rostro del menor, y asercandose peligrosamente a este, comenzo a laerlo, no queria que se desperdiciara nada.

-Lavi… -le miro sonrojado- te-tengo… mucho sueño… estoy cansado…

-Entiendo –le miro tiernamente- puedes dormir si quieres, hoy te esforzaste mucho –le acaricio la mejiila.

-Arigatou Lavi –sonrio Allen.

-netsu-ni….

Allen cayo en un profundo sueño, y Lavi le cobijo con una blanca manta, para despues introducirse el tambien en la cama y dormir ambos, siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna llena.

"Si en verdad quieres algo, ¡lucha por ello! No dejes que te lo ganen"


End file.
